


In the Dark

by madamedicelia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Lols, M/M, crack couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/madamedicelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motivated to express his crush on Iceland, Latvia gets himself caught up in a situation he could have never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that scene in The Goonies when they're all in the caves and take a pee break when Mikey goes over to the girl's side and Steph makes out with him, thinking it's the boy she likes.

Finland opened the door to reveal a snow covered Estonia and Latvia. Snowflakes attached onto their puffy winter coats and froze in place only shaken off by the occasional shiver. Those unlucky enough to fall past their faces were melted in the little white clouds of exhales.

“Estonia! Wonderful to see you,” Tino exclaimed and took him into a tight hug. “You too, Latvia!” he amended giving the little nation a quick hug. “Come in, come in! It’s freezing.”

“Thanks for having us over, Finland,” Estonia said as he and Latvia shuffled into the warmth of the house and peeled off their snow-covered garments. “Our heat’s been out since yesterday night.”

“Not even sitting by the fireplace provided enough heat,” Latvia added, shaking his hair out after removing his hat.

“Gosh, that must’ve been terrible! You can stay here as long as you want,” Finland offered.

Estonia smiled at his friend. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you Finland.”

Latvia snorted. “More like as long as Mr. Russia will allow.”

Eduard elbowed him in the ribs. “Don’t be rude, Latvia.”

Finland grinned in amusement though he tried to hide it. “Why don’t you two come into the kitchen so I can get you something hot to drink?”

“That would be perfect,” Estonia beamed. 

The three countries walked into the other room where Finland prepared some fresh hot chocolate. As he heated the milk on the stove, Tino and Estonia started talking about their plans for a Valentine’s Day festival. 

“I think we should try to beat Mexico’s record for the most people kissing at the same time,” Estonia suggested. “It’d be a rather appropriate thing to do.”

“I like that idea! It’d be a very cute way to celebrate Ystävänpäivä. It doesn’t have to be just couples, right?” Finland asked. He broke pieces of chocolate and gently plopped them into the boiling milk and mixed in a bit of sugar and vanilla extract. 

“Hmmm, nope. Families can kiss each other on the cheek,” Estonia announced after a few seconds of clacking and reading.

“Then it’s settled! Now we just have to work out the details…” He trailed off, lost in thought. 

“How about we do this?” Estonia asked, waving him over and taking a mug of hot cocoa. The two started planning out the festival, discussing everything from how to count everyone to what foods would be available. 

Bored and left out, Latvia wandered into the living room. Denmark was slouched in the couch, the cushions and decorative pillows (probably courtesy of Tino) ensconcing him in a cloak of stuffing and fabric. 

“Oh, hey there Latvia,” Denmark greeted, his voice slightly muffled by a pillow on which he was resting his chin. “Are Lithuania and Estonia with you?”

Raivis shook his head. Then stopped and nodded. “Well, Estonia is. He’s in the kitchen with Finland, planning some kissing festival. Lithuania went to Poland’s house; said he hadn’t seen him in a while,” he explained. 

Denmark opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a yell from the floor. 

“Hell yes! Take that Ice! Now you have to give me your level 100 Pyroar,” Hong Kong shouted as he rolled out from the side of the couch.

“Ugh, fine,” Iceland moaned, flopping on his back in defeat, silvery hair fanning out around his head. He dragged a hand down his face before tapping quickly on his Nintendo. 

“Are you guys playing Pokémon?” Latvia asked timidly. He treaded carefully over to the two gamers. 

“Yeah. Icey here bet that I couldn’t win a battle against him without using my Malamar but it seems I can,” Hong Kong beamed, a smirk gracing his lips.

“Don’t rub it in my face,” Iceland mumbled, his speech impeded by the pillow his was resting his chin on. 

Hong Kong continued to talk about their game but Latvia tuned him out. After all, Leon was staring intently at his screen. Raivis let his eyes wander to Emil, taking in his visage. Ever since Latvia had started accompanying Estonia when he visited Finland, Latvia had developed a crush on the young Nordic. The look of concentration on his face is so cute, Latvia thought, sighing inwardly. His admiration was interrupted yet again by Hong Kong yelling.

“5%. I’m almost out of battery,” he announced with a twinge of sadness. 

Emil looked up, his pale bangs nearly covering his violet eyes. “I have my charger in my room.”

Hong looked into his eyes and replied, “Yes.” With that, both countries got up and dashed away with only a quick “see ya” and a wave.

Latvia sat back and sighed deeply. Despite his infatuation with Iceland, his feelings were not reciprocated in the slightest. Iceland probably saw Raivis as a little kid or distant cousin; someone you have to be polite to even though you don’t know them well. Certainly not someone to have romantic feelings towards. 

“So you like Iceland?” It might’ve been a question hadn’t Denmark looked so excited and assured of himself. 

Too bad Latvia didn’t have a great deal of control over his responses or he might’ve been able to trick the Dane.

“W-What? No! Why would you say that?” Latvia stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck. 

“So I’m right!” Mathias smirked. 

Latvia fell back on the couch and covered his face with his droopy sleeves. “Yes,” he muttered quietly. “Not that it matters. He’ll never like me; he’s got Hong Kong. Besides he probably thinks of me like a little kid.”

“Now, you don’t know that for sure,” Denmark stated while patting his shoulder.

For such a small and trembling nation Latvia could give one hell of a glare when he wanted to. 

Denmark threw his hands up in defense. “Just sayin’,” he said sheepishly.

“What should I do?” Raivis moaned. “I can’t deal with this crush crap.”

“Well, you could tell him. That way,” Denmark quickly amended. “You can take the rejection and start to get over it.”

When Latvia didn’t reply, Denmark continued. “See, you’re probably still holding onto the chance that he might like you back but if he definitively says he doesn’t then you can move on. And if he really does think of you in the way you said, then he won’t care about it so it won’t be that awkward.”

Latvia bunched his eyebrows and studied the Dane. “Sometimes I don’t know if you’re insane or brilliant.”

Mathias grinned toothily. “Perfect!”

Latvia got up with an exhalation that might’ve been a laugh and raked a shaking hand through his hair. “I’ve got nothing to lose. Might as well. He’ll probably take it as one of the weird, spacey things I blurt out and just brush it off.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mathias cheered and gave the smaller nation a good luck slap on the back, nearly knocking Latvia over. 

As Raivis climbed the stairs, pondering and rehearsing what he’d say in his mind, Hong Kong slid down the banister. Latvia gasped and leaped aside just in time. 

“Sorry,” Leon called as he sprang off the railing and skipped away into the kitchen.

Latvia took a deep breath to calm his nerves and continued his way to Iceland’s room. All the better that Hong Kong wouldn’t be there; it would be easier to admit his infatuation without an audience. When Raivis arrived at the right door, he paused, fist poised over the door to knock. Instead he wrung his quivering hands in nervousness. This plan seemed so much easier in theory. Now that he was at his door Latvia was scared out of his wits.

“Is that you?” a voice asked from inside the room. “Come on already. I’m waiting.”

Iceland.

…Was waiting? For him?

Oh god, I was undoubtedly too obvious earlier, ogling him like that. Even Denmark noticed I liked him. Iceland probably is waiting for an explanation, Latvia thought. 

Gulping, Latvia opened the door. Inside the room smelt faintly of liquorice and pleasant cologne, probably Emil’s. Raivis also noted that all the lights were off, leaving him to step into the darkness. It was pitch black, like the liquorice Iceland loved so. 

Latvia closed the door behind him. No need for anyone to hear this embarrassing conversation. Using the little light that escaped from under the door, he walked quietly over to what looked like the bed where Emil was leaning back on.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Iceland asked, slightly amused. “Sit down.” He patted the spot right in front of him.

Latvia obeyed, the bed springs squeaking slightly under his weight. He parted his lips to speak but his voice wouldn’t comply. Everything he had rehearsed had fallen apart. It was like his mouth and brain had lost connection. 

But before Latvia had anytime to panic, Iceland kissed him.

Raivis gasped in shock. Was everything he thought wrong? Did Iceland really like him back? Whatever the case, Latvia was glad. 

He kissed back, a bit clumsy since he’d only kissed a handful of people before. Emil slipped his tongue past Latvia’s lips and Raivis was all too happy to reciprocate. Latvia run his hand through Iceland’s soft hair; he always wanted to know what it felt like. 

All too soon, Iceland pulled away. Unable to see, Latvia continued to lean forward in hopes of finding Emil’s lips again but was met with only air and a strand of saliva breaking and swinging under his chin. 

Iceland chuckled and the sound of clothes wrinkling told Latvia that he was wiping his mouth as well. 

“Now go before they get suspicious,” Iceland giggled, clearly a little drunk on from making out. 

Latvia was grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. He gave Iceland one last quick peck earning him a playful smack on the arm. Lovesick and kiss-drunk, Raivis followed Emil’s commands without question. The walk downstairs was a blur as he replayed his time with Iceland in his head over and over again. If the memory were a record it would have been worn so thin holes would’ve appeared.

Latvia collapsed onto the couch and smiled at the ceiling. He’d never been so happy before.

“So I take it it went well?” Denmark inquired with a knowing smirk.

Latvia only nodded.

Mathias laughed. “Told you so!”

“WHAT.”

Latvia and Denmark turned to look up the stairs. Even Estonia and Finland paused their planning to peak out of the kitchen to see was the commotion was. A loud groan resounded through the halls followed by a loud thump. All four countries looked at each other, expressions ranging from curiosity to concern to amusement.

“Iceland lost to Hong Kong in Pokémon again?” Latvia suggested.

Estonia and Finland shrugged and continued about their business. 

Denmark burst out laughing, doubling over and his eyes squeezed shut.

“What?” Latvia asked, confused. “What’s so funny? Did I miss something?”

Mathias sobered up enough so get out between laughs, “Nothing, nothing. I just can’t believe you did what you did.” His sentence was barely understandable due to his giggling.

Latvia looked worried for a second but brushed it off. Let the Dane think what he wants. Latvia got to make out with his crush, who liked him back, and that’s all the mattered to him. 

 

~~~In Iceland’s Room

“So you mean you just got here? You weren’t here, say, five minutes ago?” Iceland asked incredulously.

“I swear I just got back,” Hong Kong chuckled. 

“Then who did I make out with?!” Iceland gulped.

Hong Kong motioned for Emil to lean in. He whispered, “Ya know, Latvia was looking pretty dazed when I walked up.”

Iceland moaned loudly and flopped back onto his pillows. He dragged his hands down his face before vehemently wiping his mouth.

Hong Kong continued to laugh at his boyfriend’s misery.

“I feel so creepy,” Iceland grumbled. “He’s like fifteen. It doesn’t feel right at all.” He hid his face in Hong Kong’s shoulder, using his dark hair as a barrier from the world.

Leon brushed aside some of Emil’s hair and said, “It’s alright. Probably made the kid’s day. Just let it go.”

Iceland grunted and buried his face deeper. Hong Kong could feel his hot blush on his neck and collarbones. 

Hong Kong turned his face towards Emil and murmured, “Think of it as practice. And now you can show me what you learned.” 

Iceland looked up and gave Hong Kong and passionate, open-mouth kiss.

Pulling away he said, “You just wanted an excuse to kiss me, huh?”

“You know it.” Hong Kong grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> For a crack couple Valentine's Day contest on dA :3
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Or, in Finland, Ystävänpäivä, the day of friendship!


End file.
